Dear Scorpius
by unspeakable49
Summary: They've been saying mean things about you. About you, Father, for your mistakes; about you, Mother, for marrying a Death Eater; about Grandmother, for being the perfect pureblood trophy wife; and most of all, about Grandfather. I hate it here! - A series of letters, as the Malfoys discuss their mistakes during the war.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**This story will be in the form of six letters. This is the first one from Scorpius to his parents, introducing the basic theme of the story. The next four letters will be from Draco, Astoria, Narcissa and Lucius, each, as they apologise for their mistakes and try to console Scorpius.**

**Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Dear Mother and Father,

I got sorted into Slytherin.

I know you all will be proud of me (and I know you're a little disappointed, Mother, since you secretly wanted me to get sorted into Ravenclaw like you), but I was hoping I'd get into some other house. Everyone here was expecting me to get into Slytherin! I wish I had proven them wrong.

They've been saying mean things about you. About you, Father, for your mistakes; about you, Mother, for marrying a _Death Eater_; about Grandmother, for being the perfect pureblood _trophy_ wife; and most of all, about Grandfather.

I hate it here! Hogwarts is beautiful, and so awesome! But they're ruining it for me. How can I be happy all alone in a place where people keep insulting my family?

It would be better if they had any idea what you all have been through. But they don't. And that gives them no right to make up stories about you.

You didn't kill anyone, did you Father? You told me you didn't.

I want to come back home, Mother! Don't let them keep me here. Please, Mother?

Love,

Scorpius.

* * *

**Please leave a review! :)**

**And if you have time, check out my other fics. They're all one-shots, except ****_Letters to Ourselves _****which is a series of letters from various characters to others.**

**-Sana**


	2. Love, Mother

**A/N: I'm working incredibly hard on this story - editing the letters again and again, making them longer, shorter; more intense, less intense; more detailed, more brief - so updates will be a little slow. But I'll try to get one up every week for now, that is until school starts again. -.-**

**I've also changed my plan a little for this story. There will now be ELEVEN letters instead of six. My plan includes a little bit of Scorose, but I'll put a poll up for that when the time comes. If anyone is interested in knowing a little bit more about the new story outline, let me know, I'll PM you. :)**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

First of all, congratulations on your sorting, dear. From what I've heard from your father, it is a wonderful house, no matter what the stereotypes say.

Darling, it's better if you accept the Sorting Hat's decision sooner, rather than later. I'm telling you from experience. Initially, I was very dissatisfied at being placed in Ravenclaw, and I went out of my way to act like a nuisance. I only ended up making myself unhappy. I could spot a definite change when I finally decided to go along with it.

Secondly, dear, I am so sorry to hear that you have been having a bad time because of our pasts. If there was anything I could do to make things better for you, I would. But I can't, Scorpius. No one can.

Your family is a part of you - and our mistakes are a part of us, Scorpius. We can't change the past. We can only adapt to the present. They are truly sorry for their roles in the war, Scor, and you know it. Don't let some school yard bullies push you into harbouring resentment for your family.

Your father has been very upset since he read your letter, dear. He regrets not standing up for the Light. I have tried to make him see sense. He was only seventeen. And to be forced to shoulder such a burden... That is why I love him, darling. Because he was strong; because he saw the error of his ways; because he did what he had to do to protect his parents, and for no other reason besides that. He wasn't a Death Eater in the true sense of that word, love. Only thinking about the requirements that that title entailed made him feel sick. He never killed anyone. He never could, even when he tried his hardest.

Scorpius, you weren't there right after the war. Your father was broken - in every sense of the word. He had himself convinced that he was a murderer, and he tried his best to convince me too. He only wanted a life sentence in Azkaban, or better, the Dementor's Kiss. It's clear to anyone who saw him then, that he was the most unwilling Death Eater there could be.

I fell in love with the man beyond the broken exterior. The man who will stand up for those he loves, no matter what he must suffer in the process. The man who tries his hardest to make his loved ones happy. The man who has learnt from his mistakes, and has resolved to make a better future - not just for himself, but for you as well.

You have to be strong, darling. There will always be someone who won't like you, someone who will go out of his or her way to trouble you; but at the same time, darling, there are always people who are ready to befriend you and accept you as you are. Look for them. It won't be as hard as you may think it will be.

I hope you overcome this obstacle, dear. Of course, if you remain unhappy, we will pull you out of Hogwarts and let you choose another school. Don't worry, Scor.

I will also write a letter to your Head of House. Don't try to convince me otherwise, Scorpius! It's for your own good. I don't like seeing you unhappy in any way.

Love,

Mother.

* * *

**In the end, I just wanted to get another letter up, and I was too tired to give it a final reading. So please let me know if you find any errors!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. :)**

**-Sana**

* * *

**29.12.12**

**I've read this through, made a few changes and took care of some silly mistakes. Hopefully it's better now. :)**


	3. Love, Grandmother

**A/N: Writer's block with my story Letters to Ourselves means more chapters of Dear Scorpius. ;)**

**So here's Narcissa's reply to Scorpius.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Oh my darling boy! I heard those vicious school bullies have been giving you a hard time regarding the role we played in the war. I am so sorry, dear.

Most people believe it was your grandfather's influence alone that instigated our involvement in the war. However, they don't know the real story behind his initiation amongst the Death Eaters.

Both his parents and mine pushed Lucius to make the decisions he did. My family was strong in their support of the Dark Lord's ideals and they approved of his approach as well, although they would never publicise the fact. They thought it would be perfect to have another son-in-law actively supporting the Dark Lord. Lucius' father, on the other hand, had long since pledged his loyalty. Together, they persuaded him to take the Dark Mark.

As you know, your grandfather has a strong sense of duty to his family. He simply could not refuse his parents and risk being estranged or causing a rift in the family. He also did not see the harm in joining the Dark Lord's ranks, besides a potential danger of being caught by Aurors. At the time, he was an avid supporter of the Dark Lord's beliefs.

But I wasn't completely faultless either. I supported him through thick and thin. When I should have pointed out the faults in his decisions, I convinced him that the bad times were only temporary. They weren't his mistakes alone, but our mistakes - mistakes that we made together.

After the Dark Lord's disappearance, your grandfather and I didn't know what to do at first. The main dilemma we faced was whether we should have placed blind faith in the Dark Lord's return and face Azkaban; or whether we should have twisted our way through the trials and affiliate all connections to him. In the end we chose to maintain that Lucius had been placed under the Imperius Curse. My involvement was still unknown to the Ministry.

However, when the Dark Lord finally returned, we were punished severely for not suffering the fates that the other, _more loyal,_ Death Eaters had. We had started off on a wrong foot, and thus, in the future years, your grandfather had to work harder and sacrifice more, for us to remain safe. I always believed that the Dark Lord was less displeased with us than he led us to believe, and did so only to keep us on our toes to submit to every demand and order he made.

The war years were tough. It was not only the Order of the Phoenix and its supporters that suffered hardships, but our side as well. Your grandfather's year in Azkaban was difficult, not just for him, but for your father and myself as well. Lucius emerged a different man, and Draco no longer retained his childish innocence.

Along with this, as you already know, the Dark Lord ordered your father to kill Dumbledore, as further punishment for our family. I believe that was when our loyalties truly changed, and we no longer supported the Dark Lord - not his aim nor his methodology. Your father tried his best, as the lives of your grandfather and I lay on his shoulders. It must have been a terrible responsibility indeed.

It was right in the middle of the final battle, when I just couldn't take it anymore. Following the Dark Lord's commands and killing those who were fighting for the Light - I just couldn't do it any longer. Lucius and I tried remaining in the shadows, only participating when it was absolutely necessary. When the Dark Lord ordered me to check if Harry Potter was alive, I saw my chance. After hearing that your father was still alive and in the castle, I declared Potter to be dead.

I'm glad I plucked up my courage for that moment. Potter's gratitude is what kept your father and me out of Azkaban. Even Lucius' sentence was reduced. Potter defended us at all our trials. Although much of the wizarding world disagreed with him - and still does - he had just saved them from the Dark Lord, and no one could refuse him.

We made our mistakes during the war, dear, but we learnt our lessons and emerged as vastly different people. Given a chance, I wouldn't change any one of our decisions, Scorpius. It is our mistakes and our choices of the past that mould who we are in the present. After coming so close to losing each other, Lucius, Draco and I only love each other more, and know the significance and impact each family member has in a family.

I understand that you may think differently, but Scorpius, I don't think you should ever be ashamed of your family. We made our mistakes, and we paid for them most dearly. The wizarding world may think we got out of our due punishments, but let me tell you, the changes in our loyalties caused our consciences to punish us more severely than the Ministry of Magic ever could.

It is easy to make mistakes, dear, but it is difficult to recognise those mistakes.

On a slightly different note, congratulations on your sorting, Scorpius darling! Slytherin is where every Malfoy belongs, and although some may try to convince you otherwise, it is not a house for Death Eaters and evil, conspiring, future Dark Lords. Oh, you'll simply love Slytherin, dear! It's not half as bad as they all make it out to be.

I have also enclosed some of your favourite sweets from Honeydukes, dear, and there is a surprise in the other box, as a gift for your sorting.

Love,

Grandmother

* * *

**It was difficult writing Narcissa. I had to include a doting grandmother, worried mother, understanding wife, and a guilty conscience. I especially found her view on the moment she lies to Voldemort the hardest, because I couldn't make her too proud of herself, but modesty isn't exactly a Malfoy quality. In the end, I think it turned out alright...**

**Reviews make me happy. :)**

**-Sana**


	4. Love, Grandfather

**A/N: I had lots of fun writing Lucius' letter. I have to admit, he's one of my favourite characters. I had so much to write, but I didn't want to go into too much detail either. So well, it may seem like a lot of things haven't been covered properly, but I think it turned out alright-ish..**

**My favourite part of this whole letter is probably the family motto bit. Of course, you don't know what I'm talking about yet, so get reading! :D**

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Your father told me that you've been on the bad end of many rude and degrading remarks due to our role in the war. I am truly sorry that you are going through this because of my decisions.

I made many mistakes during those years, Scorpius, which led to many terrible consequences for our family. I regret the choices I made. As a young man of twenty, joining the Dark Lord's cause gave me a sense of importance and purpose. I was finally doing something of substance to promote the pureblood elitist ideals that my parents had brought me up to believe in. At the time, I had no idea that the Dark Lord would not spread our beliefs with an academic approach through education, as he had promised. I only became aware of his sadistic and violent streak when it was too late.

During the war, I shamefully admit that I performed many heinous actions. Initially, I found it difficult to torture, to murder, to cause pain. But I soon found myself enjoying the fear present in the eyes of my victims, seconds before they died. I loathe myself for succumbing to that rush of power.

When the Dark Lord vanished that unforeseen night in October, your grandmother and I faced a great conflict. We did not know when he would return, if at all. Eventually, we spun a tale of how I had been under the Imperius Curse, and therefore, blameless for my actions. I only wish it had actually been so.

Those fourteen years provided a respite that I had not expected, let alone imagined that I would have craved desperately. Eventually, Cissa and I mellowed out into the lies we had told, and our life became calm and peaceful. We had almost convinced ourselves that he would never return, and that our past would never be mentioned again.

However, as the Dark Lord's return approached, my Dark Mark became darker and more and more prominent. We could not deny it anymore. The Dark Lord had found a way to defy Death. He was going to return - and soon. At the time, both your grandmother and I still believed in his ways. We were proud to serve a man who was not only fighting for blood purity, but had also managed to overcome Death. However, we feared the day I would be summoned again - the day the Malfoys would once again be in the thick of the war – for the consequences it would have on our small family.

The following years had severe repercussions. Your grandmother and I lived in fear, dreading the day the Dark Lord would demand for our only son to join his ranks. Your father's childhood ended far too soon, and he was forced to shoulder responsibilities that even a full grown adult should not have to face. That is something I will always be ashamed of.

I did everything I could to protect your grandmother and your father, but I'm afraid I could not do enough. The Dark Lord ordered your father to kill and torture many times, but I'm proud to say that he was too good, _too pure_, to accede to the Dark Lord's demands - although he later convinced himself that he was a murderer.

It was through your father that I learnt a new meaning of the Malfoy family motto. _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ - Purity Always Conquers. I had always been taught that it meant blood purity would always be the most superior and remove - what I believed then to be - filth from our world. However, as I realised during the war, purity of soul is what truly conquers those that must be terminated. The war is only small proof of that. There is more throughout history.

Family loyalty is one of the first things a Malfoy is taught. And that is what helped us get through the war. In the end, it was only about sticking together and protecting each other, no matter which side won. Never let anything or anyone blind you enough to stray from your family. It will have far more consequences than you can imagine, Scorpius – mark my words.

After the war, we did not escape unscathed, but our punishments were greatly reduced. Narcissa and Draco were saved from the misery of Azkaban, while I only had to serve five years. It was a much kinder fate than any of us had expected. I am proud of your grandmother for the courage she displayed in lying to the Dark Lord. It was only her bravery and her love for your father, which saved us from death sentences - thus teaching me another important lesson; the importance of a mother's love.

It was said that Harry Potter was protected from the Dark Lord due to his mother's love and selfless sacrifice. I never believed that myth until Cissa knowingly endangered herself, only out of love for your father. A mother's love is truly something to behold; it accomplished great things in the war.

All that being said, I can only apologise for my wrongful actions. I am truly sorry that you, an innocent bystander, must pay for what my conscience should have stopped me from doing. I understand that my words and apologies are fruitless, as nothing can change the past. But for what it is worth, Scorpius, I'm sorry.

I can only advise you to do what is right, and to make the choices that will make you and those around you happy. You have inherited your father's ambition and your mother's moralistic approach. That combination will get you far in life, grandson.

Don't get too upset, Scorpius. People will always talk, and sometimes you just have to let them. They'll regret it once they realise what a marvelous little boy you are. They'll want to apologise when you reach heights much higher than anything they've ever dreamed of.

And congratulations on your sorting. There is yet a Malfoy to come who has not been sorted into the great house of Salazar Slytherin.

Hogwarts is a brilliant school, Scorpius. Enjoy it while you still can.

Love,

Grandfather.

* * *

**Coming up next: Scorpius' replies.**

**Yes, you all have to wait three more chapters for Draco's letter. ;)**

**-Sana**


	5. Dear Grandmother

**A/N: Long, long wait. *cringes* Sorry to everyone who I promised I'd update soon.**

**I thought writing Scorpius would be easy, since writing the first letter was really easy. But surprisingly, it was so tough going from the intense letters from the grown-ups to immature little Scorpy. And till about half an hour ago, I only had the first paragraph written. But my immense guilt pushed me to finish the letter now and put it up.**

**Initially, I was going to put up Scorpius' reply to Lucius up here too, but I still haven't started writing that, so it's going to be the next chapter. And now that I think about it, it's better this way.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO _kitkatritrat _FOR HER BRILLIANT REVIEW THAT MADE ME FEEL SO GOOD ABOUT THIS STORY. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ADDING THIS TO YOUR COMMUNITY _The Malfoy Files._**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed too. I will thank each one of you when we get to chapter ten.**

* * *

Dear Grandmother,

Thank you so much for the new wizard's chess set. It's brilliant! Everyone is so jealous that I have a chess set made of pure marble. Thank you for the sweets too.

Do you still have nightmares about all of it? The war, I mean. I know Father does, even though he pretends he doesn't. I can hear him screaming at night some times. I'm glad I wasn't there when it all happened. I'm not brave enough to fight against Dark Lords and Aurors!

I think you're the coolest grandmother in the world! I mean, how many people can say their grandmother was brave enough to _lie _to Lord Voldemort! But weren't you frightened, Grandmother? What if he had found out you were lying and killed you? I'm glad he didn't.

Don't worry about me too much though. I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy now – big enough to go to Hogwarts and do spells!

See you at Christmas, Grandmother!

Love,

Scorpius.

* * *

**So that's Scor feeling excited about Hogwarts, worrying about his grandmother and trying to make her feel better.**

**How do you think I did, considering this is the product of twenty minutes - maybe less - of work?**

**-Sana**


	6. Dear Grandfather

**A/N: I have no time or strength to write a long note right now. I'm dead tired and about to fall asleep. But I promised there would be a new chapter soon, so here it is; Scorpius' reply to Lucius.**

**It feels a bit odd that the story is called Dear Scorpius since not all the letters are addressed to him, unlike my initial plan for this story. I still like it though, but if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know!**

**There might be a few mistakes; like I said I'm sleepy. I'll re-read this tomorrow.**

**For now, enjoy - and leave a review!**

* * *

Dear Grandfather,

I can't imagine what you had to go through. I know you must be feeling guilty, but really, Grandfather, it's alright. I know you're sorry. You just made a few mistakes that had big consequences.

But– Killing… Is it easy?

I did a bit of reading on the Killing Curse, and… It seems so simple. Just a quick wand movement and an incantation, and your victim is dead. It just seems _too_ easy.

And, boy, am I glad you're my grandfather, otherwise I would have been _terrified_ of you! You can be so scary, especially when you're mad. And being an ex-Death Eater on top of that only makes you even more frightening. I overheard a few kids talking the other day. Apparently, one of the boys' mothers told him stories about _you_ to scare him. You're scary alright, but not _that_ scary! I went up to him and corrected him there and then. No one's going to make my grandfather a monster for little kids if I have any say in it.

You're right, Grandfather. Hogwarts is brilliant. I'm settling in now and I'm having lots of fun. We learn something new every day! Did you know Transfiguration doesn't actually change the matter of the object, but simply re-arranges it in most cases? That is so cool!

I hope you and Grandmother are alright. I'll see you at Christmas!

Love,

Scorpius.

P.S. How come Grandmother always sends me gifts and you never do? I'd like something from the best grandfather in the world too, now and then.

* * *

**-Sana**


	7. Dear Mother

**A/N: It's been some time since I updated. I have a lot of pressure from school this year, so updates might be a little slow.**

**I wasn't going to post this letter up till I had the next one written, but I changed my mind because it's already been so long since I updated.**

**To _kitkatritrat_: Thank you so much for your review. You gave me an idea for a a few more letters that I can add to this story, but I don't want to stretch it out too much, so I'm still thinking about that. Because if I have a letter from Scorpius doubting his family, then I need to do 4 letters from each of the Malfoys, and at least 2 replies (if he sends joint letters to his parents and grandparents respectively). And I have a 2 part epilogue planned out. So I'm pretty confused about that now. - Well, I wrote that reply ages ago, when I read your review. But now I have thought about it more, and I think I will include your suggestion, as a letter from Scorpius and then a reply from his parents. Let's see how school and life goes, but I think I'll be able to manage, even if it takes months. :)**

* * *

Dear Mother,

Why did you write a letter to my Head of House! That was so embarrassing, Mother! He called me to his office and talked to me. And he basically told me I was acting like a _girl_. Then the next day in class, he asked me - _in front of everyone_ - if I was doing alright. Quite mean of him, if you ask me. The prefects insist that he's quite nice if you get to know him a little better. I don't think I even want to know what that man's like under that tough exterior!

Other than him, everything in Slytherin is amazing! The Common Room is so cool. It's so majestic, and you can see the lake from the windows. It does get a little cold, because it's in the dungeons, but we have lots of Heating Charms in the dormitories and a big fire place in the Common Room. I'm sharing a dorm with three other boys. They're all pretty nice and we have a good time together.

Don't worry about me, Mother. I've made a new friend! His name is Albus. Albus Potter. Do you mind? I know you and Dad didn't exactly get along with the Potters and Weasleys, but - I'm not you. I really like Al. He's so funny and great to hang out with. Although... He still hasn't written to his parents and told them that he's friends with me. I hope they don't mind...

And Mother, how could you even _suggest _that I would drift away from you all? You're my family; and family loyalty is one of the best qualities of a Malfoy.

I hope you and Father are alright. That reminds me - Mother, why hasn't Father replied to me yet? Grandmother and Grandfather have replied, you have; why didn't he? I know he can't be _that_ busy with work... Is he still upset? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings… It's bothering me. I like talking to Father. Please ask him to write to me, even if it's not about the war. I understand that he doesn't want to think about his mistakes. It's alright.

I can't wait to come home for Christmas! Though I think I might miss Hogwarts a little too. It's so _magical _here.

Love,

Scorpius.

* * *

**Reviews make me really excited!**

**-Sana**


	8. Love, Father

**A/N: I am a horrible person. I made everyone wait for ages for Draco's letter, and then I took the longest time to put it up. I wanted to update yesterday, but I had to finish up some stuff for one of my other stories.**

**In reply to Kit Kat of _kitkatritrat_'s review: I couldn't avoid the old cliche. I wanted to put some little happiness for Scorpius. Actually, only Draco is going to write now. We just have four or five letters left, and out of that 3 are from Scorpius. And thank you for your review!**

**So guys, I present... the much awaited letter from Draco!**

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

I really don't know how to begin this letter, but I suppose I should start by saying congratulations. I knew you'd make it into Slytherin, Scor! You'll have lots of good times in there. I've also heard that you've made friends with a certain Albus Potter. Although your grandfather did choke on his dinner when he heard that, I personally have nothing against it. If you like him, then I trust your judgement. Only- I've heard predictions from matchmaking witches around Diagon Alley, who have paired you up with Albus... Please don't let that happen. If you must fall for one of the Potters, please make sure it's the little girl. _Girl_, Scorpius, _not _boy.

I'm sorry I didn't write before this. I really have no valid excuse to offer, other than my extreme embarrassment and shame. Scorpius, I am so ashamed of everything you must go through because of my actions. I wish I had made the better choice, but unfortunately I was too weak.

Now about the war. I suppose I should start from the beginning...

When Mother and Father first told me about the Dark Lord, I was in complete awe. It wasn't the fact that he was a wizard who could do the darkest of magic, or even the amount of chaos he had managed to create singlehandedly, which impressed me. No, I was in awe of him for the hold he had over my parents. The way they talked of him - I had never heard them talk about another person that way, not even their own parents. It was obvious they held him in much regard and respect.

Throughout my childhood, I grew up out of the presence of the Dark Lord - thankfully - yet there was always mention of him, and at times I felt that I was not only trying to make Father proud, but also the Dark Lord. I always thought my parents shared those feelings, that they were the ones who had taught me to put the Dark Lord above everything else (except family, of course). But I realised after he returned that I had been quite wrong. Your grandparents told me a much censored version of the events, not to brainwash me, but to prevent me from getting scared. I had completely looked past their apprehension and the small signs of paranoia, which would have been invisible to anyone but a Malfoy. It was only much later that on looking back at my childhood, I was able to spot those signs. They lived in fear, dreading the day he would return and demand their blinding loyalty once again. They had seen what it was like to be treated as innocent citizens again. And they liked what they had seen. They didn't want to give it up and go back to the way things had been. And now they had me to think about too.

They'd never had to worry about the consequences of their posts as Death Eaters for anyone other than themselves. Their parents were long dead, and for years it had just been both of them serving the Dark Lord together. It was different now. They worried about me. They were scared for me. I saw it. All those people who imagine my childhood to be full of beatings and the Cruciatus couldn't be further away from the truth. My parents loved me. They may have been a little preoccupied at times, but they loved me.

And then the Dark Lord was resurrected. Mother and Father had of course told me it was a possibility. Father's Dark Mark had been growing darker and more prominent for a few months time. They had told me of what might happen, but nothing could have prepared me for how drastically our lives changed after that.

Mother and Father went back to serving him full-time. The only time they weren't following his orders, was when they had Ministry functions to attend, and even then they were following his instructions indirectly. I knew what that meant. I knew that my parents were killing people - murdering and torturing them. I remember spending hours huddled in my room, trying to forget, trying not to have realised. I managed for quite some time, but there were people at school who would never let me forget. There was taunting and rude remarks, but there was also veneration and respect. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws hated my guts for having parents in cahoots with the Dark Lord, himself. They all sided with Potter. No one even bothered to consider that our family might have wanted to change, that we might just have wanted a chance to go back and change our decisions. Slytherins, on the other hand, worshipped the very ground I walked on, only because my parents had the misfortune of having to get up in the morning and kill more and more people each day on his orders. I began hating the Dark Lord with a passion that I had never felt for anything else before. He had completely turned my life upside down. I didn't know who to trust, who to befriend. Who was only friends with me to get a good word with the Dark Lord, and who was only friends with me to expose my family as Death Eaters? I thought that was the worst it could get, but there was more to come…

Towards the end of my fifth year, Father was taken to Azkaban, as you know. I spent a week roaming around the corridors of Hogwarts numbly, not knowing how to react. Father had two weeks before he would be taken away. Mother had asked me to come home early to spend some time with him. No one said it, but it hung over us like a dark cloud - we were all expecting it to be the last time we would ever spend time as a proper family together, though I suppose we were already quite dysfunctional. I refused to go home, even though Professor Dumbledore insisted I should. After all, what does one say to his own father when said father might be insane or dead in a matter of months? If there's an answer to that question, I certainly did not know it then, and I still do not know it now. In my fifteen year old mind, it was better to have memories of the happy times as the last ones of my father, rather than of these days where we lived in trepidation, waiting for the Aurors to come. When I reached home after school adjourned, the manor was a different place altogether. Although Father had spent most of his time in his study or in certain rooms, his presence had lingered around like an assurance - that should something happen to Mother or me, he would rush right over to fix it.

Mother tried her hardest to persuade me to visit him, but all it took was one dreaded trip for me to never consider that again. Azkaban itself was a horrible, miserable, despondent little island, with Dementors floating about freely. I almost didn't recognise Father when I saw him. His hair was longer, dirtier and more tangled than it had ever been. His eyes were red with dark bags underneath, a clear indication of long sleepless nights due to nightmares, I supposed. His voice was raspy and raw, and I just couldn't stop thinking that it was due to screaming in fear in his sleep. I refused to recognise him as the man who has brought me up, as the man who was my father. I never visited him again.

Two months into the summers after fifth year, Mother forced me to visit Father in Azkaban. They were both flustered and they looked terrified. You know your grandparents, they hate beating about the bush. But that day, I swear, for about ten minutes or so, they just kept making small talk and staring at each other, as if I was thick or something. Finally I snapped, and I told them to tell me whatever it was and that I would try to take it as best as I could. Mother burst into tears and sobbed violently on my shoulder. Father patted her awkwardly for a moment, before fearfully whispering to me that the Dark Lord had decided that it was time. I didn't have to ask him what it was time for. I had always known this day would come. At that moment I vowed to myself that I would act strong, if not always, at least in front of my parents. So I squared my shoulders and nodded seriously at Father's words. Except they were my parents - and they saw straight through me. I broke my promise to myself right there and then. I burst into tears, and for hours we cried together, not caring what the other visitors or prisoners thought.

The year following that was- there is no word to describe the mental agony I was in. I was confused, conflicted, in every sense of the word. The Dark Lord had ordered me to kill Albus Dumbledore. I knew he did not expect me to finish the task. I knew the punishment for both success and failure was death. Scorpius, you asked me if I killed anyone. I hate to say this, but- I tried my very hardest. I had to! The Dark Lord was holding your grandmother's life as hostage. It was either her or Dumbledore. The Dark Lord promised that he would help Father escape from Azkaban if I succeeded, but the chances were slim even though the reward was immense. After two near deaths, I finally managed to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and corner Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower. I tried - I tried to kill him. But I couldn't. I couldn't get past disarming him. I remember clearly. Professor Snape rushed in and killed him. I will never be able to remove the image of Professor Dumbledore falling from that tower from my memory.

The next two years were rather routine. Getting up, steeling myself to murder, getting sent on a raid, and failing once again. No matter how hard I tried to just _do_ it, I couldn't!

After the war, your grandmother and I were cleared as innocents, and your grandfather served a short while in Azkaban. I'll be honest here, Scorpius; there were many times when I considered taking my own life. After all, what did I have to live for? But I had never been able to take someone else's life, and I wasn't able to take my own either. Your mother saved me. She healed me when I was taken into St. Mungo's after trying to shoot myself with a Muggle gun. But besides my physical health, she also helped heal the emotional and mental wounds that the war had left on me, all of us actually. She is truly brilliant, Scorpius. The story of how your mother and I got together, however, is one I'll save for at least a few years. You're definitely too young for most of the finer details of that one!

This has become more like a diary entry than a letter to my son, but Scorpius, I did not wish to withhold any information from you. That is what happened, and that is what I felt.

Enjoy Hogwarts. I can't wait to see you at Christmas.

Love,

Father.

* * *

**To everyone who reviews, thank you so so much. It really keeps me motivated. And to everyone who reads but doesn't bother reviewing... I'm grateful, but just remember karma will come back and get you! People won't bother reviewing on your stories either. *tries to give a scary look***

**Anyway, hope it lived up to everyone's expectations! :)**

**-Sana**


	9. Dear Father

**A/N: Long time, sorry I've been busy. Plus I got caught up with _Unspoken_ where we reach 100 chapters! :D**

**Reply to _kitkatritrat's _review: Thank you for reviewing and complimenting as usual. Hm, I'll keep what you said in mind, about showing the cycle of pain, guilt and remorse. I may edit it a bit after this is finished. I did actually quite consciously skim over the deep emotions in some places, since Scorpius is only 11 and Draco would like to retain some pride in front of his son. Thanks again, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**So, four chapters to go and we're done. :) Thanks for all the reviews and follows everyone!**

**Please make sure you read the A/N at the bottom - it explains quite a bit about this letter.**

* * *

Dear Father,

Come on! You can't just leave me hanging like that! I want to know the end of the story. Tell me how you and Mother got together! No one ever tells me _that_ story! I'm not that small that I can't even hear it. Please, Father?

And Father, _urgh,_ how could you even think that I'd fall in love with _Albus!_ I may be a different Malfoy than the ones who have graced these halls before - that sounds cool doesn't it? The Bloody Baron said that to me! - but Father I will marry a girl. Not boy.

Oh, and I completely forgive you. Mother, Grandfather and Grandmother are right - you only made a few mistakes, and now the only thing left to do is to forgive yourself. We've all gotten over it; why can't you?

Love,

Scorpius.

* * *

**Now this may seem extremely short and totally unacceptable to most of you, but I want you to keep in mind that Scorpius is only eleven. He's a child really. And children get excited and distracted easily. So I imagine Scorpius to be completely absorbed by his father's gripping tale, and then suddenly it just ends. After he's done whining, he remembers that there was something a lot more important to address. And I feel that those lines do hold a lot of weight. Also, some of you mentioned (notably _hervissa_) that Scorpius is too little to understand the full implications of his father's letter at this point. That's true to some extent. I imagine he understood it all perfectly, but did not really understand the true _depth _of Draco's emotions.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**-Sana**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: I have some very sad news. There were supposed to be four more chapters for this story, but since I'm so busy from now till June (OWLs), I've wrapped everything up in this one chapter. The format is similar to some of the chapters I've done for _Unspoken,_ but different to the letters in _Dear Scorpius._**

**You'll be seeing a very different Scorpius here. He's out of Hogwarts, about eighteen, I'd say, and he's dating Rose. It was nice writing this chapter because there's a slight shift in the relationship between Draco and Scorpius (they're more on the level of equals now) and there's also a distinct change in Scorpius' character. Also till now it was all about family, and now there's a bit of romance coming in.**

**I want to thank everyone.**

**The Reviewers: _hervissa, Nelly94, thearcherballet, Guest, harrypotterforeverx, Diddleymaz, kitkatritrat, pierceth3sirens, KiwiRock, LindsayC173, NewSlove, LoopyToucan_ and_ Aya Diefair._**

**The Followers: _Aya Diefair, Dctorwyldcard, Eliza272, HeartSerenade, KiwiRock, Life-is-rolling-keep-on-going, LindsayC173, NewSlove, Rz970316, cedric dursley, harrypotterforeverx, hervissa, kitkatritrat, meledie, pierceth3sirens _and_ thearcherballet._**

**The Favouriters: _Eliza272, HeartSerenade, LaClaireFolie, Life-is-rolling-keep-on-going, LoopyToucan, NewSlove, cedric dursely, harrypotterforeverx, hervissa, kitkatritrat, meledie, thearcherballet _and _writer girl 25._**

**A special thanks to _kitkatritrat _for adding this story to her community, _The Malfoy Files. _Check it out if you're into good in-character fics about the Malfoys, there's some great stuff there!**

* * *

Dear Mother and Father,

I know you both were very happy when I began dating Rose (especially you, Father, since I didn't choose Albus or any other boy as my significant other), but I have decided to break up with her.

We were safely away from the newspapers at Hogwarts, but now in the outside world, the reporters and media eat her up alive! She already gets enough publicity as it is, what with each and every one of her relatives being considered as heroes for the wizarding world in some way or the other. She doesn't needed the added pressure of being my girlfriend.

I don't blame any of you for being who you are - or rather who you were. Your past is a part of you, and you all are a part of me.

I know you wanted me to propose to her, but I can't put Rose this.

Love,

Scorpius.

* * *

Dear Rose,

I have to break up with you.

I can't do this anymore.

I'm sorry.

Scorpius.

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

What the hell do you mean you're breaking up with me? And in a letter too! Don't I even deserve an explanation?!

Love,

Rose.

* * *

Dear Rose,

You're too good for me. I've seen the way the reporters have been hunting you. You don't deserve that on my account.

I'm sorry, but the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio and the son of an ex-Death Eater together romantically is too much bad publicity for you.

Scorpius.

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Shut your trap. You still love me. We're still going out. I will not let you break up with me.

Publicity? Really? That's what's bothering you, Scor? I'm the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, as you said. I've been accosted by reporters my whole life. It's nothing new. And I thought you were over the whole 'son of a Death Eater' thing. Don't you remember the letters your family sent you in your first year? Those were so touching. You are not your father or your grandfather, Scorpius. You have your own life. Their mistakes are done and forgiven. You're not to blame, so stop acting like a guilty criminal. Go read those letters again, if that's what's actually bothering you.

Besides, everyone will forget about us as soon as Albus finds a girlfriend. They love him more than me. Sometimes, I swear they pretend he's Harry Potter himself, just to get a kick out of it, since they look practically identical.

Anyway, we're still on for our regular date night tonight then?

Love,

Rose.

* * *

Dear Rose,

I love you.

Love,

Scorpius.

* * *

Dear Mother and Father,

Rose has managed to convince me otherwise. We're still dating. Thanks for your support though.

Love,

Scorpius.

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Here's the ring. Better put it on her finger before she second guesses her decision.

Love,

Father.

* * *

**I hope it didn't seem to rushed. I'm very sorry for ending this so abruptly, but well, I was thinking and I don't think my old idea would have worked out too well anyway. So I'm happy with this. ****I'm going to miss this, but I'm glad it's over. I might change the ending to what I had originally planned if I can figure it out though. But the chances of that are very slim.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! **

**I just want to ask everyone to please please just leave a review about what you thought about the story, even if it's just one word. This is the last time I'm asking you, so please do it!**

**-Sana**


End file.
